


You Complete Me

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glimpses Of Their Life, Luna Makes A Cameo, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: They can't exist without the other, it's as simple as that





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sweet_Dark_Silence for the plot suggestion and thanks to valenkisa for the soulmate au suggestion!
> 
> Unbeated.

Black eyelashes flicker against a dark-skinned cheek, and slowly an iris as green as grass is revealed. The child sits up and look around curiously - the world they’ve been created in; the world that they have brought into existence is beautiful. The child smiles brightly, white teeth glinting in the sun.

They’ve given life to everything. They are Life.

* * *

“Harry,” Tom whines. “Pay me attention.”

Harry whacks his soulmate over the head with the book of Creation and Life, which he had been occupied reading. When the realisation of what he did sinks in, he hugs the book protectively against his chest, dark skin paled by the absolute horror that he’s feeling.

“Oh, darling, I never meant to hurt you, I’m so sorry, please forgive me?” Harry asks - almost begs - softly.

Tom pouts, “You’re talking to the book, aren’t you?”

Harry ignores him in favor of walking over to his favourite armchair to read the book in silence.

* * *

Life holds the wilted flower in their small hands, tears blossoming from their eyes and running down their sun-kissed cheeks. What once was oh so beautiful has now lost life.

Next to them, a pale child wakes. Black eyes focus instinctively at Life before glancing to the flower in their hands. The child sits up, and pale hands carefully take the wilted flower.

It belongs to Death now, as all of Life’s creations will one day.

* * *

“You ruined my shirt, you fucking asshole!” Harry hits his fists against Tom’s chest in frustration, until the energy the anger gave him runs out, and he collapses into Tom’s embrace.

“Finally paying me attention now, are you?” Tom asks, and hugs Harry closer to him. It’s a perfect fit.

“It was my favourite shirt.” Harry mumbles, his eyes already closing.

Tom only hums and carries him to their bed.

* * *

Death does nothing as Life accuses them, simply holds the wilted flower in their hands as if it were the most precious gift in all of the universe - and for them, it is. It’s something Life has worked hard on, has care for and have loved, and now it’s been given to Death. They smile, and thank Life for the gift. Life rubs away their tears, and give a small smile in return. If Death was meant to have the flower as a gift, then it’s okay.

Crests have inked themself onto their backs - the black crest of Death decorate Life’s dark skin, and the white crest of life decorate Death’s pale skin. They complete each other, they are each others’ everything.

They are soulmates.

* * *

Tom watches Harry fondly, as the other is helping a cat get down from a tree. He would have left the cat there, comfortable with the knowledge that it would get down sooner or later, but Harry is too kind for his own soul.

“Your boyfriend is very helpful.” a young, blonde girl say from next to him.

“Yeah,” Tom agrees. “Almost too helpful for his own good.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll always prioritise you.” the girl says knowingly. Tom looks after her as she skips away, seemingly without a care in the world. There’s radishes hanging from her ears.

He shakes his head with a soft smile at the silliness and looks back towards Harry, who is beaming at him proudly, the cat safe in Harry’s arms.

* * *

Life pats the turtle sitting next to them. It has been good company for many years, but now it’s time to gift it to Death. They get up from the sand and picks the turtle up carefully.

Death is waiting for them under the shadow of a palm. Life hurries until they’re almost tripping over their own feet. The turtle is one of the best gifts yet, and they hope that Death will like it.

Of course, Death does. They love all gifts that Life brings them.

* * *

Harry looks proudly down on the chocolate cake that he has baked for Tom. It’s their anniversary, for the first gift that Harry ever gave Tom. It might be silly, and there has been countless of gifts since then, but Harry enjoys celebrating the smaller things. The anniversary just happen to correspond with Tom’s birthday, which is not something that they talk about.

Harry loves celebrating his birthday, and Tom does not. It’s okay. There’s lots of other excuses for cake, and he has never needed an excuse for a gift.

Why would he, when Tom has Harry’s mark all over his back?

* * *

Death holds out a bouquet of carefully picked flowers. Their pale cheeks redden as they wait for Life to accept it.

Life beams and hug the bouquet of colourful flowers to their chest.

A few days later, Life returns the bouquet to Death, who smiles but feel inexplicably sad that they’re unable to gift Life anything.

* * *

Tom holds Harry tightly to his chest as Harry cries. The television is on in the background, reporting wars and murders. He has never been meant to receive Harry’s gifts this way - Harry’s creations has never been meant to behave this way.

They can only watch on in sorrowful silence as life ends too early. Tom tries to make up for it with gifts that will never die, but the lifeless things he can offer Harry never feel beautiful enough no matter how much Harry insists that he loves them.

If only Tom didn’t have to accept Harry’s gifts. If only Death didn’t exist.

* * *

“What if,” Death starts carefully one day. “What if we weren’t Life and Death?”

Life looks up from the flower they had been nurturing.

“What else would we be?”

Death bites their lip, and looks around in hope of inspiration. Their eyes glance over a multitude of things until an answer writes itself out on their tongue.

“We could be just us,” Death explains. “We could be… Tom and Harry?”

“Then I want to be Harry,” Life answers with a smile. “And you can be my Tom.”

It’s not the start of anything new, but the beginning of Tom and Harry as individuals, separated from the great responsibilities of Life and Death. They will never be able to leave the responsibilities behind, but there’s more to life than the Beginning and End of it. They’ll be able to make a home together, and care for each other in more ways than gifting.

And most importantly of all, Death - no, Tom will be able to show Harry just how much he loves him. He has already showed how much he loves Life.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit abstract, but I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> I'll try to write longer tomorrow, but I'm tired, and can't be bothered to charge my laptop (it only have 14% left).
> 
> Oh, and while I have tomorrow planned, I don't have anything for the 25th yet, so Tomarrymort suggestions are welcome! Please try to remember that it needs to work as a Soulmate AU, and try to avoid canon settings preferably.


End file.
